


Safe and Sound

by withwords



Series: Underrated Hugs [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withwords/pseuds/withwords
Summary: Korra is severely hurt after Zaheer's attack and it's Asami's turn to hold her, safe and sound in her arms.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Underrated Hugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809394
Comments: 23
Kudos: 203





	Safe and Sound

Asami had never felt fear like that before. Korra was strong, Asami knew that wholeheartedly. But watching Korra being slammed from rock to rock, body flung around like a ragdoll by Zaheer had been one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen.

Korra wasn’t just the Avatar anymore, she was her best friend. That girl had wormed her way into Asami’s heart and took root.

Ever since Team Avatar embarked on the journey to the Earth Kingdom in search of air benders, Asami had grown a lot closer to Korra. They went on impromptu missions together and Asami watched as this hot-headed girl grew into a mature young woman who learnt how to put others before herself, to think before she leaped into a battle without a plan. They had shared hopes and dreams, insecurities and self-doubts. She and Korra were thick as thieves, closer than even Korra had been with the pro-bending brothers, despite having met them first. There was nothing that they couldn’t share with each other.

It would have been so satisfying to watch Zaheer’s body slam to the ground, but seeing Korra’s unconscious body cradled in Tonraq’s arms kept her from feeling any form of satisfaction. Asami dashed forward, just in time to see Korra’s eyes open before they slowly closed again as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The time between Suyin bending the poison out of Korra’s body and Korra finally sputtering to consciousness felt like the longest minute of Asami’s life. It was only when she could see the deep blue eyes again that Asami realised she had been holding her breath the entire time. Korra was conscious but she was still battered and broken, aggravated by the poison that was flowing through her veins. They flew directly to the South Pole so that Katara could have a look at Korra, who was writhing in pain the entire way.

***

It was freezing as they flew overhead into Southern Water Tribe territories but Asami could barely feel the cold. As they approached, Tonraq leaped out of the air bison even before it had time to land properly, brisk-walking to Katara’s healing hut with Korra in his arms. Asami quickly followed behind while Mako and Bolin ran ahead to alert Katara. As they slipped into the healing hut, Katara was already seated near the edge of the pool, expression grave.

“She won’t be able to hold herself up in the pool.” Katara said as she looked at Korra’s still body.

“I’ll hold her up.” Asami didn’t even think before she divested herself of her leather jacket and took off her combat boots. “It’s fine, I’ll hold her up in the water.”

Stepping into the pool carefully, Asami sat herself down at the end, where the surprisingly warm water came up to her chest. She stretched her legs out and parted them in time for Tonraq to gently lower his daughter into the pool. Wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist from behind, Asami settled the tan girl between her legs, leaning most of Korra’s weight on herself. Asami would keep both her arms around Korra the entire time, making sure that her head didn’t slip into the pool.

“This okay?” Asami asked Katara.

“Perfect, dear,” Katara replied, as the water in the pool started glowing.

In the face of Korra’s injuries, Asami had forgotten about her own. Her body was aching with bruises and general fatigue after the long fight trying to rescue the air benders. She didn’t realise how tired she was until she felt the slow but sudden rejuvenation of the healing water. Bit by bit Asami felt her fatigue slip away but concern grew as the girl in front of her remained unmoving. Korra’s eyes were closed and she almost looked like she was asleep if not for the occasional groan of pain as Katara worked through her injuries. 

They sat there for hours, Asami holding Korra up as Katara tried to heal her to the best of her abilities. Mako and Bolin had left the hut when things seemed under control. Asami didn’t know where they had gone but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Tonraq had been pacing around the small space of the hut ever since he had handed over Korra to Asami. At some point, he had settled for sitting cross-legged on the ground, arms folded across his chest as his gaze never left Korra.

“Asami, dear.”

Asami, who didn’t even see Senna approach, looked up.

“You must be tired, do you want to swap places?” Senna gave a small motherly smile.

Asami couldn’t feel her arms anymore, numb from the exertion of keeping Korra upright for so long, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. With the tan girl resting on her chest, Asami could feel each breath she took. And each and every one of those breaths reminded her that Korra was alive, that Korra was going to be okay. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m alright.” Asami tried for a small smile.

Something in her expression must have convinced Senna not to push so she just nodded and took a step back. “Okay sweetheart, but let me know if you need to take a break too.”

It was probably another hour before Katara finally put her hands down and the water stopped glowing. Tonraq shot up from his position on the floor and walked towards the pool, Senna right next to him.

“How is she?” He asked Katara, voice laced with worry.

“She’s still very weak but she’s going to be alright. For now she just needs to rest. There’s not much else I can do.”

“No, no, it’s alright Katara, thank you.” Tonraq’s worried voice now quivered with gratefulness. He scooped Korra out of the pool as Senna wrapped a towel around her wet body. After settling Korra into her father’s arms, Senna turned to Asami, offering a hand to help her out of the pool.

Surprised, Asami took her hand, grateful for the help as her legs had fallen asleep after sitting in the same position for so long. She too had a towel wrapped around her as Senna gently squeezed her shoulders. “You did well my dear, thank you.”

It boggled Asami’s mind that Senna was thanking her so sincerely when all she did was hold Korra upright in the water. But her teeth were starting to chatter now that she was out of the warm water so she just settled for a quiet, “It was n-no issue.”

***

“No! NO!”

Asami sat up from the bed, bleary eyed as she strained her ears to make out what was going on. She had decided to stay in the South Pole to be with her best friend through this recovery period while the rest returned to Republic City. Tonraq and Senna had very kindly given her the room next to Korra’s and welcomed her into their family with open arms, treating her like she was their own daughter.

The days following Zaheer’s attack were a nightmare, the light and joy seemingly sucked out of Korra, who was devastated by her weakened state. And a cloud of depression seemed to have settled over Korra when they found out that she could no longer feel her legs. The nights though. The nights were a type of horror on its own. Literal nightmares plagued Korra’s sleep, where the whole house would be awakened by the sounds of Korra’s panicked screams.

“NO please!”

Asami threw back her thick quilt as she made her way barefoot to Korra’s room. It was dark, with the moon shining in from the windows serving as the only light source but Asami knew this path like the back of her hand. It could have been pitch-black and she would still have been able to make her way to Korra’s room. 

Quietly sliding open the door, Asami could see Korra’s rigid body lying on the bed, face contorted in anguish and her palms gripped the bed sheets as she continued to mumble in her sleep. Walking closer, Asami gently sat down at the edge of the bed and drew her hand up to push the hair out of Korra’s face, where long brown strands were matted to her cheeks with cold sweat.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay, Korra. It’s just a dream.” Asami whispered as she stroked Korra’s face, hoping to pull her out of whatever nightmare she was having.

Korra woke with a fright, body lurching as she shot to an upright position.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s chest, anchoring her to reality.

“Asami?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” Asami moved her hand from Korra’s chest to her back, stroking gently.

“Oh God, did I wake everyone again?” Korra had her face buried in her hands.

“No, I don’t think so. But it’s fine you know. We’re here for you, no matter the time of the day.”

“I just don’t want you all to lose sleep over me. You already have to take care of me during the day, the least you could have is a good night’s rest.” Korra sounded angry at herself.

“It’s okay. No one blames you for it, Korra.” Asami replied gently. They were more worried that Korra herself wasn’t getting much sleep at all but Asami wasn’t going to tell Korra that. She needed to focus on her own recovery and not worry about being a burden to the people around her.

Korra let out a frustrated huff but otherwise remained quiet, hands still rubbing her face.

Watchng her best friend battle her own demons, Asami made a decision. “Tell you what, scoot over.”

“What?” Korra turned to her, confused.

“Just scoot your bum over!” Asami poked Korra’s side lightly.

“Okay! Okay! Jeez, Asami. I’m hurt, you gotta be gentle with me.” Korra joked, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You’re strong, you can take a small jab,” Asami quipped back as she slipped under the blanket next to Korra.

“What are you doing?”

“Just lie down,” Asami replied. And Korra moved without hesitation this time.

Lying down on the pillow next to Korra, Asami wrapped one arm around Korra’s waist. “My mum used to hug me to sleep whenever I had nightmares,” Asami admitted softly. She rarely spoke about her mother but Asami had told Korra more stories about Yasuko than anyone else.

“Are you spooning me right now?” Korra laughed.

“I’m trying to comfort you, you menace,” Asami huffed. “I can go if you want.” She would hate to move from her spot right now, but the last thing Asami wanted to do was to make Korra uncomfortable. 

“No. No, stay please.” Korra’s voice was uncharastically soft.

“Okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Asami promised.

A moment later, Korra turned to face Asami, shifting closer as she burrowed her face into the juncture between Asami’s shoulder and neck. Asami could feel Korra’s hot breath on her neck every time she exhaled. Tightening her hold on her best friend, Asami started to hum a soft lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

“Thank you,” Korra whispered, voice muffled as her face was pressed up against Asami’s collarbone.

Slowly, Korra’s hands that were clasping the front of Asami’s nightgown released as her breathing evened out. The exhausted girl fell asleep within minutes as Asami continued to hold her in her embrace, hoping that that would be enough to chase away Korra’s demons. Asami, on the other hand, didn’t fall asleep for a long time, just savouring the feeling of Korra in her arms. Though she was slightly taller than Korra, she always felt like Korra was bigger than her; Korra with her toned body and arms bulked with muscle used to save the world.

Now looking down at her best friend cradled to her chest, Korra never looked smaller or more vulnerable. It brought a sting to her eyes and her heart clenched uncomfortably as her hatred for Zaheer tenfold.

Pulling Korra closer to herself, Asami eventually fell into a fitful sleep. 

***

When light started to filter in through the window, Asami slowly opened her eyes and squinted even in the soft morning light. Her best friend was still sound asleep, curled up beneath her arm. Gently, Asami pulled her arm back to make her way to the toilet. Korra had always slept deeply once she had managed to fall asleep. Her sleep quality had been affected ever since Zaheer’s attack but Asami was glad that at least for this morning, Korra looked at peace.

Quietly, Asami slipped out of the room and headed to the toilet. She was about to make her way back to Korra’s room after her short toilet break when she heard a soft clanking sound coming from the kitchen. It was still relatively early so Korra probably wouldn’t be up till later. Taking a second to decide, Asami did a u-turn and walked towards the noise.

Peeking her head into the kitchen, Asami saw that Senna was awake and making tea.

“Good morning Senna, you’re up early.”

“Oh!” Senna startled slightly as she turned around to see Asami standing at the entrance of the kitchen. “Good morning Asami.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Asami said sheepishly.

But Senna had laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “No, it’s alright. I’m not used to anyone else waking up so early. Tonraq usually wouldn’t be up for another few hours. But I’m an early riser.”

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Senna gestured to the pot of water on the stove.

“Sure. Thank you, Senna.”

The two sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the tea to be ready. A minute later, the water started to boil and Senna poured the water into two cups that she had already put tea leaves in earlier.

“So,” Senna began as she sipped her tea. “Did you sleep alright?”

Asami thought for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, it was alright I guess. Just got less than I usually would, that’s all.”

Senna hummed and said, “And is Korra alright?”

“You heard her too huh?” Asami was hoping that she was able to get to Korra last night before her screams would wake her parents but it turns out Senna was alerted anyway.

“A mother knows the cries of her child. And I was going to get her when I realised her cries had stopped, and then I saw you in the room with her.” Senna smiled knowingly.

Asami flushed hotly as she rushed to explain. “It wasn’t like that! I was hoping to calm her down before she woke you guys up and my mother used to hug me to sleep whenever I had nightmares. I was just trying to comfort her-”

Senna let out a bright laugh that managed to stop Asami from her rambling. “It’s fine, my dear! Take a breath.”

Taking Asami’s hand into her own, Senna continued. “Asami, you must know how grateful Tonraq and I are for your presence, and your unwavering support for Korra.”

“She would have done the same for me.” Asami replied without hesitation. 

Senna smiled. “Korra has always had issues accepting help, more so after becoming the Avatar. She doesn't want others to see her in her moments of weakness, especially her own parents. It saddens us but we also understand. Which is why we are so grateful that you are here, Asami. Somehow you have convinced her that it is okay to rely on someone else and not have to carry her burdens on her own all the time.”

“So thank you, my dear. Thank you for taking care of our daughter.” Senna said, eyes misty with unshed tears.

“Thank you for trusting me to do it,” Asami replied, her own voice thick with emotion.

Senna cleared her throat and wiped her face as she stood up to give her a tight hug. Asami could feel all the love of a mother poured into that embrace. As Senna pulled away, her expression turned cheeky. “So if you ever want to cuddle with Korra again, I am all for it.”

And Senna actually winked at her before she picked up her tea and left the kitchen, leaving Asami sputtering in her wake.

Asami had to take a minute to calm her heart and let her blushing face cool down before she could return to Korra’s room. It wasn't like that! She and Korra were just best friends…

Right?

 _Ugh, no, Senna’s mistaken,_ Asami thought to herself as she drained her lukewarm tea and rinsed the teacup. She debated returning back to her own room instead but it would probably hurt Korra to wake up alone. She couldn't do that to Korra, no matter how awkward it might be to wake up cuddling your best friend. Korra needed her and Asami would be there no matter what.

Pushing out the idea that Senna had put into her head, Asami took a few steadying breaths before slipping back into Korra’s room.

Korra was still curled up in the same position as when Asami had left the room. Quietly, Asami lifted the blankets and laid down next to Korra again. She wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist tentatively, indecisiveness caused by Senna’s comments and also not wanting to wake Korra up.

But her best friend had just let out a soft sigh and shifted closer to her, still clearly asleep. Korra threw her arm over Asami’s waist and tugged tightly as she nuzzled against the hollow beneath Asami’s collarbone. Warmth bloomed in Asami’s chest and fondness for her best friend spread throughout her body, radiating from her heart to the tips of her toes.

As the sun slowly began to rise and Asami continued to hold her best friend in her sleep, she decided that whatever it was, they would figure it out later, together. For now, having Korra safe and sound in her arms was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to end this part with angst by having Asami return to her own room and then have the HEA in the next part but i am too much of a softie :<
> 
> Also this was initially supposed to be from Korra’s POV but i changed my mind. Let me know if any of you would be interested in a Korra POV. Companion piece maybe? ;)


End file.
